It Was A One-Night Stand
by thatsformetoknow
Summary: One weekend when Gary's grandfather is out of town leads Gary to a bar in Pallet and many drinks. Little does he know that a certain friend of his is visiting home. Will be visiting his home, more specifically, his bedroom. (Palletshipping, yaoi, smut)


It Was A One-Night Stand

Gary Oak sat at the bar, waiting for his refill. He had lost count of how many he had had by now, but it was a little after midnight and he arrived around nine.

He didn't care. His grandfather was away, and he couldn't get pissed when he was around.

He noticed the drink had been placed in front of him, and he gulped a bit down, not noticing how he slopped it on the counter with his shaking hands.

'Gary?'

He turned at the sound of his name.

'Well, if it isn't Ashy-Boy.' Gary said, trying hard not to slur his words in front of his old friend.

He saw Ash scowl and he grinned.

'Care to join me?'

'H-how many have you had, Gary?' Ash asked, a concerned look on his face.

'Relax Ashy-Boy. Gramps is away, it's totally safe to get pissed.'

'I don't think my mum would like that...'

'You're a big boy Ashy, at least have one with me. I don't think I've seen you in a long time.'

The pair sat, talked and drank for a few hours before Gary got up from his chair hurriedly, and ran. Ash followed Gary to the bathroom, he had thrown up.

'I don't think you should have any more.' Ash said, his words running into each other.

Ash looked at the machine in the corner of the rooms. It held condoms and chewable toothbrushes. He put a few coins in and handed the ball to Gary.

He looked quizzically at Ash.

'Chew it.'

Gary popped it into his mouth and chewed it until the taste of sick had left him completely.

'Thanks Ash.' He said, spitting the rest out into the bin.

Ash was sat on the sink, his legs wrapped around Gary's waist. They were joined at the mouth. Their tongues invading each other's mouthes.

Ash reached to unbutton Gary's shirt. He ran his fingers over Gary's smooth chest, the touch making Gary shudder.

'Not – here – Ash...' Gary breathed, helping the shorter boy down from the sink.

He grabbed Ash's hand and they ran out of the bathroom.

Giggling, they ran out of the bar, and to Gary's home.

The path up to it was very long, and there were clothes strewn all along it by the time they got upstairs in just their jeans. Not even their shoes had made it close to the house.

Gary closed the front door, and spun around on the spot, pinning Ash up against it. He attacked Ash's lips with his, before picking Ash up and taking him upstairs.

Ash was lighter than Gary had expected, but he was no feather.

He certainly hadn't made it easy for Gary carrying him up the stairs. Ash's hot breath on Gary's neck and the kisses and nips had made it hard for Gary to walk at all. Let alone upstairs.

They passed Gary's research rooms, and they got into Gary's bedroom.

Gary didn't bother closing the door, knowing that they were alone.

He threw Ash up against the wall and brought their lips together once more. His tongue snaked its way into Ash's mouth, and they seemed to battle for dominance in each other's mouths. Each wanting the other to be submissive.

Not really though.

They both liked the battle, they each liked that the other put up a fight and wouldn't be beaten into submission.

They soon found both pairs of jeans in the corner of the room, along with boxer shorts crumpled in a heap.

Ash wrapped his legs around Gary's waist, as Gary reached with his free hand to grip Ash.

He groaned softly at the contact, tangling his hands in Gary's hair.

Gary looked to the left, at his chest of drawers.

'Ash...'

'Yeah?' Ash replied breathlessly.

'In the draw.'

Ash managed to untangle his hands from Gary's hair and open the drawer closest to them.

Ash lifted out a bottle of lube and showed it to Gary. Gary lifted Ash over to the bed and they sat down. Ash squirted some into his hands and spread it down Gary's shaft, receiving a moan from him.

Gary laid Ash down on the bed, and spread his legs. He squirted some into his own hands and he spread it over his fingers and Ash's entrance.

He slid one finger into him, looking up to gage his reaction. More than anything he just wanted to fuck Ash hard then and there, but he knew that that would hurt him and he had to prepare him.

After preparing his lover, Gary thought that Ash was finally ready. He clambered onto him, and kissed him.

Ash guided Gary to his entrance and he slid in.

Ash bit down on Gary's lip and a cry escaped his lips with the sudden pain.

'Sorry...' He mumbled guiltily, looking at the small trickle of blood trailing out of Gary's mouth.

'It's okay Ashy.' He said, as he carefully pulled out and thrust in again.

Ash squeaked with the pain again, and Gary pressed their foreheads together as he thrust in again. Gary moaned softly as their lips met.

Gary thrusted in and out, as Ash pushed their hips closer together to meet him.

Ash went to put the bottle on the bedside table, but the pleasure and pain of Gary's thrusting made his hand shake. He put the bottle on the side, but not before they heard a smash.

Neither of them cared to look, and Gary scooped Ash up, still thrusting and pushed him up against the wall once more.

Before Ash could do anything, his wrists were pinned above his head, and Gary bit down on Ash's neck. He suckled at the tender skin, and bit down hard again.

Ash gasped, and rolled his head down onto Gary's shoulder.

Gary brought his head down and spit on Ash's member. He then used his free hand to grip it. He slid his hand up and down, the friction making Ash moan.

'Come on Ashy...' Gary breathed up into Ash's ear, lightly nibbling on his lobe. 'Come for me...'

Ash's breath hitched at Gary's words, knowing that neither of them would last much longer.

Ash raked his hands through Gary's hair as Gary leant up to kiss him. Ash's head rolled forward and his messy hair splayed onto Gary's head as their lips met.

Gary moaned into Ash's mouth and bit gently on Ash's lip.

Ash groaned breathily as Gary thrusted fiercely into him, and Ash brought his hips down harder to meet him.

Gary released Ash's wrists from above his head, and wrapped his arm around Ash's neck, tugging at the long strands of hair at the base of his neck.

Beads of pre-come trickled down Ash's shaft, and Gary rubbed his thumb over them and kept working at him. With the next thrust, Ash threw his head back, and as it hit the wall he came undone.

He let out a strangled cry and shouted his lover's name, as Gary came inside of him.

Gary cursed and let as come all over his chest and face. His knees buckled, only now feeling the weight of holding Ash up, and he shakily walked over to the bed, and laid Ash down. He clambered in next to Ash and pulled Ash to sit on his hips.

Ash leant over and kissed up Gary's chest.

'Clean me up, Ash.' He demanded.

Ash did as he was told and lapped up every last drop of come from Gary's body. Gary felt a tug at the corner of his mouth and he pulled Ash down next to him.

He weakly lifted the duvet from the floor and covered them both up with it.

He turned over and cupped Ash's cheek, before pressing his lips to Ash's.

* * *

Gary woke from his slumber with a thudding in his head. He groaned and sleepily opened his eyes. He tried to run a hand through his brown hair; it was knotted. He frowned and turned over, closing his eyes once more.

If he was going to have a hangover, then he should be allowed to stay in bed; his grandfather was out of town until Monday anyway.

His eyes shot open.

He cautiously looked at the figure sleeping next to him, instantly recognising who it was.

The boy was contently sleeping next to Gary, the covers having fallen slightly, exposing his toned chest.

He was naked. So was Gary for that matter.

Gary watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath, and watched as he crinkled his face up in his sleep.

He observed the mussed ebony hair, and found the corners of his mouth upturn at his handy work.

Ash Ketchum. Was in Gary Oak's bed. Naked.

Gary sat up in the bed, further exposing his friends body to the harsh cold that lingered in the room.

His gaze trailed lower...

With a sigh, he lay back down, ignoring the drumming in his head. He felt sick.

He reached for his glass of water on his bedside table, but realised with a groan that it had been knocked off of the table and smashed in the previous night's escapades.

Ash's eyelids fluttered open as he yawned.

Scrunching his nose adorably as he did so.

_Stop it, Gary._

'Morning Ashy-Boy.' Gary smirked as Ash gave Gary a once over before squeaking and pulling the covers over his naked body.

'Is Ashy being shy? Cute.'

Ash looked at Gary with a look of terror.

'How's your head? You had a lot to drink last night.'

''M fine.' He mumbled, not looking his friend in the eye.

'Breakfast?' Gary asked, sitting up in bed, letting the duvet fall to his waist.

He saw Ash trying not to look, and smirked. 'I've got pancakes?'

Gary knew how Ash loved pancakes, and he smiled as he saw him having an internal battle of whether to stay or go.

'Okay then...' Ash mumbled.

Gary got out of bed, and walked over to his dresser, stark naked.

He glanced at Ash, and saw his cheeks had flushed. 'You want a shower?' He pulled out a shirt, a pair of jeans and boxers, and threw them at him.

'Yeah, okay.'

'Mind if I join you?' Gary purred seductively, as he walked over to the bed and leant closer to Ash.

'I-I u-um...'

Gary laughed, 'I'm kidding.' He said, giving Ash a quick kiss on the nose, grinning at his blush.

Gary contemplated Ash, as he wolfed down his pancakes, reflecting on the previous night. He had never expected anything of this nature to ever happen between them. They had been friends, rivals, and now they were friends again. How exactly had Ash ended up against Gary's bedroom wall? How had it even started in the first place?

A lot of booze.

Granted. But being drunk didn't mean making out with your best friend, did it? Especially as Gary had a girlfriend.

He guiltily thought of Merridew. She was very beautiful, she had golden elbow length hair, and the bluest of blue eyes. She had a nice figure, and she was light enough for Gary to throw her up against the wall in their passion.

He had much preferred throwing Ash up against that very wall.

'What?' Ash asked, his mouth bulging.

'What?' Gary asked, coming back to reality.

'You were staring at me.' He said, swallowing his mouthful. 'And blushing.' He added.

'Erm... Nothing...'

He would have to call Merridew and tell her that he had cheated on her.

How could he have been so stupid? Merridew loved him. And they had been together for seven months! He thought of how her blue eyes would fill up with tears, and how they would spill down her rosy cheeks.

'You should go after this.' Gary said softly. 'I have to call Merridew.'

'Merridew?' Ash asked curiously.

'My girlfriend.'

'...Oh.' Ash replied as he put his last mouthful in.

Gary got Ash a coat, and they stood at the door.

'Where are you off to now then?'

'I'll go back to Kalos I think. I just wanted to drop in on Mum.'

'Right. Is it nice there?'

'It's lovely. I've got some nice friends there to.'

'Oh?'

'Well first there's Bonnie and Clemont. They're brother and sister. Clemont is the Luimose City Gym Leader. Bonnie's his little sister. And then there's Serena...'

Gary nodded, knowingly at the look on Ash's face as he said her name.

'Is she pretty?' He teased.

'Yeah... Um, wait, what? No!'

Gary laughed and ruffled Ash's hair, mussing it more than he had already.

Gary closed the door after Ash, trusting that he could find his way down a simple driveway. Although, knowing him, he would take forever and go and see all his grandfather's pokemon.

He shook his head and picked up the phone. He dialled Merridew's number and his heart sank with each ring.

'Gary!' Her sweet voice filled the room.

'Hey Merridew...' His head banged, and he felt like throwing up.

'Turn on your video!'

He did as she asked, and they could now see each other.

'Merridew... There's something that I need to tell you.'

'Yes Gary?'

'I'll be right back.' He cut off the call and ran for the door.

He charged out of the house and down the path. 'Ash!'

He had looked into Merridew's blue eyes and realised something.

All Gary wanted to see were the chocolate eyes that had been right in front of him all along.

It hadn't been stupid at all. It had been wonderful.

'Gary, what?' Ash asked, turning around.

Gary stopped right in front of the shorter boy.

'Ash...' Gary panted, breathing deeply.

'Yeah?' He asked.

Gary said nothing, but he wrapped his arms around Ash's waist and pulled him towards him. His lips fiercely met Ash's.

Ash's jacket was thrown on the path outside, and a curious Lillipup had chosen to sleep on it.

Gary's shirt was in the hall, and Ash's was halfway up the stairs.

Gary layed Ash down on the bed and kissed softly down his jawline and down his neck.

Ash buried his hands in Gary's spiky hair, and tried to smooth it back as his eyes fluttered closed.

'I thought you were calling what's-her-name?'

'Screw her.' He said, reaching for the zip on Ash's jeans.

'Screw me.' Ash breathed in Gary's ear. His hot breath making Gary shiver.

* * *

'Gary?' Ash asked, opening his eyes, he inhaled Gary's sent, it was a mix of lavender, sweat and come. Ash lay contently on Gary's bare chest, he leant up and pressed a kiss to the other boys lips.

'Hm?' He asked, his eyes opening.

'Wakey-wakey, sleepy-head.'

'What time is it?'

'About seven I think... We missed lunch!'

'You were my lunch.' Gary purred, wrapping his other arm around Ash.

They lay there for a while longer before Gary got up and yet again pulled out some fresh clothes out of the drawers as most of their clothes were downstairs.

They got dressed in silence, and then they went downstairs and Gary fed the baby pokemon he was researching.

'I'd better get going home...' Ash said as Gary fed the last one.

'Why? It's Saturday.'

'My mum will be worried about me.'

'Call her. We've still got two days to mess around.'

Ash was intrigued by Gary's definition of _mess around._

'You're pushing your luck you know, Gary Oak.'

'Oh but Ashy...' Gary said, wrapping both his arms around Ash's waist as he pressed their foreheads together. 'I can't get enough of you.'

Ash leant up to kiss him, but Gary darted away.

He laughed at Ash's huff, and he ran away from the raven-haired boy into the dark field.

Gary slowed down by the lake, and Ash ran into him, sending them both flying into the lake.

'Gotcha?' Ash said sheepishly.

Gary smirked. 'Indeed you did.' He rewarded Ash's chase with a passionate kiss.

They both got out of the lake, and lay down by it.

Gary pulled both of their shirts off; to 'dry quicker'.

Ash was sceptical.

'I don't believe you, Mr Oak. I think you just wanted to cuddle me.'

'You better believe it, Mr Ketchum. This way, we'll dry off quicker.'

Ash looked at him doubtfully.

'_And_ I wanted to cuddle you.' He admitted, wrapping Ash in his arms.

'And how exactly did this happen?'

'What?'

'This?'

How had this happened? One minute Ash was in Kalos and they hadn't seen each other for a year. The next they were lip-locking and fucking.

_It was a one-night stand until I woke up next to you._

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! Woo! My first Palletshipping! And the first smut I've posted! Also this was my first gay smut (and only my third smut) so apologies for the pure awkwardness of it all.**

**Inspired by the song Don't You Go by All Time Low**

**Reviews are very much appreciated and rewarded with cookies ^.^**


End file.
